Dragon Heart Magic
by Animatum334
Summary: My story takes place starting with a young witch teenager and her Night Fury, Arrowsky. They live in a world where they are able to roam and learn their magic. But, there is something sinister lingering around the borders. Will the two find out about a past that ties both together like sisters? Where will their adventures take them?


_Upon the moon of midnight, she watched as her magic began to cease and wither away. Her heart heavy upon knowing that she and her dragons might not make the journey home. "Tis a sad feeling, it is." She thought to herself. She and her dragons were weary. They had been traveling for days on end and finally were spent of their strength. Her draconic magic was old and used over the years. Now, it was ceasing. The bonds with the Furies of ancient magic was older than her family tree. She had used magic during an escape travel._ _She was being chased down by an enemy that none wanted to deal with. Had she not used her ability of Shadowlight, she and her companions would've been captured. She knew that there was a chance that she might not make it with something extremely precious._ _"Must rest for now." The aging woman said aloud. She turned to gaze on the bundle in her arms. It was a small Night Fury hatchling, one that has lost its family to the war that was happening. Now, it was alone and it needed care. She had wrapped it in the cloth of her cloak and it was snuggled deeply, breathing slowly and easily. Her dragons had alerted her of its being and she began to understand that the little dragonet meant something to them. The question was : of what importance was it to them and what was the birthmark on its right front leg? A Indeed, Night Furies always were secretive about their younglings, but the elusive species were not known for having birthmarks unless it was of great meaning for the dragon's future. Birthmarks were usually classified for a certain power._ _'That it only a question that is yet to be answered." she thought, unable to come up with a solution. She then ordered that a camp be arranged for the time being. But she knew that if she were to be caught, her dragoness and her mate would transport the dragonet to safety. The hatchling was not safe in this type of situation._ _The tiny cub surprised the woman by stirring upon hearing the her mental voice. The little draconic face scrunched up into an exressionate grimace and began whining. The woman had felt the tiny mind brush hers in clear disturbance. How the little one had picked it up, the woman didn't know. "Hush little one. May the dawn bring good fortune to you." She whispered softly. As if in response, the tiny Fury settled. Her eyes relaxed and her little paws stopped twitching. The woman sealed the little one in a basket and made it fireproof, but still warm enough in which the baby would be warm._ _"Safia, Drake, take the little one tomorrow and have a young witch family by the name of Calvarium to take this dragon into care and love. Have their daughter raise her. This dragonet-drakaina must not suffer our war."_ _The dragons nodded in recognition of their mistress's command. They already knew that family from the memories of their mistress, so they knew the way. Safia pulled the basket closer to her to watch the cub while it slept. Starfire and Sombre kept a watch and glanced at the sky. They would give the warning that their pursuers were near and they would do their best to protect the witch. Safia and Drake would be ready to take the baby dragon to the destination. But they could only hope that they would succeed._

Over a decade later

Chapter 1

"ONOASCORA!!" 15 year old Reina commanded. As a witch, her mother was teaching her how to handle the magical experiences of Shadows and Water. Being an elemental and shadowlight person, Reina had to understand that not all sources of magic were safe.

As an immediate reaction, the dummy that was standing idly on its post was vaporized by the dark magic and was enclosed in the small funnel. Reina was concentrating on making it last as long as it could. Her record so far was holding the form while sparingly using her energy to do something much more.

Her 11 year old brother, Harold, watched jealously as his sister performed her stuff. Reina gritted her teeth as she felt a supplying amount of energy leave her. "Come one! Almost there!". Then, gripping her hands in a contorted way in result of making her knuckles turn white, she whipped them to her right, stopping at a diagonal direction. That caused the funnel to explode within as violet fire burst from the center and tore the adamant body apart, making wood fly everywhere. Reina and her audience covered themselves as the wood flew in random ways.

But before a large splintered piece could hit her, her world became dark. Seconds later, there was calm. When she glanced upward, she saw a crimson, black velvet enveloping her. Only when she touched it did she realized that it was the wing of her beloved dragon, Arrowsky.

"You know," a female voice whispered in her mind that sounded clear as air, almost adulted in a teenage way. "Yes, Arrow?" Reina responded, glad to hear her dragonell's voice.

"I wish you wouldn't do risky things like this." But Reina couldn't sense any malice or disapproval in the drakaina's voice.

"I know. May I please see the light again?" Reina asked sweetly. The Fury dragoness humphed in a way that approved but still sounded like a grunted shrug. The sunlight glared a bit, but Reina's eyes adjusted quickly. She turned to look into Arrowsky's silvery luminous eyes, which seem to magically turn a slight greenish color when angled in a certain way.

"I'm not a child. But I won't argue because I'm not formidable against your words, which makes you a walking dictionary!" she said to the dragoness.

"You are too! It's everyday you want to do this! I don't see how your parents don't teach you defense shields instead of all this blasting-dummies nonsense."

Reina only had amusement in her eyes. She knew that her dragon was very protective but nonetheless, she was an extremely good friend.

'Are you hurt?" she asked. Arrowsky only shook her head. "Ok, it's my turn!" Harold called. He beckoned to his Razorwhip, Adamantine, into the ring. Eversince he had received his dragon, Harold had become more irritating by the day. Reina only smirked, knowing that her brother could not pull such a magical deed. He was not strong enough. Wizards and witches were very different. While a witch didn't need a staff, wizards did. Both needed an energy source and incantations.

Witches were gifted with mentality and telepathy. Wizards were masters at doing future predicting and visions. Both were able to potions, but witches were able to turn invisible without potions.

It was these major differences that would always define Reina apart from Harold. However, her brother didn't like to study, so therefore he thought himself much like her, no matter how many times he was told. Typical Harold.

Reina watched as Harold worked up the energy to cause a slight tornado to appear. It was a bit like hers, only much more wrecking. She noticed that he was gripping his staff in a way like she had when she had been trying to control the torrent that had been begging to be set free. His face contorted with concentration, but also desperation to be just as good as her. The only thing that was nagging him was pride.

"Easy son! You don't want to use too much! Control it!" their father called out. It was a mere 3 seconds later that Harold called out, "ONOASCORA!!". The command alone sent the swirling storm straight towards another dummy. But Reina then saw that Harold had let go of the storm and now it was veering right at them. Both Arrowsky and Adamantine roared out in alarm. While Arrow once again covered her girl, the Razorwhip went towards Harold and covered him as well. Reina was lost in panic as she felt Arrow's wing collide with her a couple times at least. She was pressed against her dragon's chest and she could actually feel the heart beating within.

"HE LET GO TOO SOON!!" Arrowsky"s voice mentally and verbally sounded with panic. Reina was not able to answer due to her palpitating heart and blood rushing in her ears.

Suddenly, a command rang out, "AUSTASHIERNE!!". Almost immediately, the storm dissipated into nothing but calm winds. Reina breathed a sigh of relief as she felt nice, warm air. After a waiting a minute, she slipped from underneath Arrowsky and looked around. The wood had flown everywhere, parts of the debris were charred from the magic that had been set loose. Harold had come out from underneath Adamantine and was looking at the ground with his head bowed. His blonde hair was sticking up a bit at the back. No doubt he knew that he had made a dreadful mistake about letting his magic go too early and that now, the ring would have to be cleaned than normal.

"My wing is injured." Arrowsky told Reina. The teen turned and gasped, going wide-eyed. There were at least 6 gashes on her Night Fury's left wing. The membrane was torn near the shoulder blade area and was bleeding. Reina then realized that she hadn't heard her dragon shrieking in pain as the wood had blown around in the tornado-storm.

"Oh no. MOM!!" Reina called. Her mother was there in an instant. As a medic more than a witch, Amara immediately came and examined the wing. She hissed softly and contorted her face as if she were the one in pain. "Alright, Reina, sooth her while I apply the salve. It'll hurt a bit." Reina took position next to her dragoness. Arrow whimpered softly as she felt the cool cream touch her injured limb. Despite the coolness, her wounds hurt. There were scratch marks on her spine, but they weren't the number 3 things on her priority list. Reina began to gently hush her dragon and rub that very itchy and sensitive spot on her neck, making Arrow purr a bit before hissing in pain again.

Amara wrapped bandages around the wounds. "Don't pick at them. Let the membrane heal. It'll take some time, so don't be impatient" she warned.

Arrow nodded but still whimpered faintly as she continued to feel the stinging within her wing. Still, she began to relax. To her, nothing was as important as trying to protect Reina. In her mind, the 14 year old was reckless with her ability of whipping up something like a funnel storm but was still a cautious girl nonetheless. However, there were exceptions when it came to staying nearby. Ever since she had been bonded with her girl, there were memories that Arrowsky didn't quite understand. Even in her dreams she would see things like flying through darkness, hearing an unfamiliar voice of a woman, and being cradled in cloth. Nothing in those dreams were what she considered vital to her focus, but sometimes she would receive them repeatedly. One memory she could clearly envision was when she had first met Reina when she was a small child. Glancing down at her right front leg, she noticed the faint birthmark which seemingly had no meaning.

"Harold!" Reina and Arrowsky glanced up to see Reina's and Harold's father, Sir Jacob Calvarium, getting out from behind a wooden table that had been flipped onto it's side, serving as a barricade against the magical forces, and walking in a stern manner towards his son. Harold bowed his head and kept his eyes to the ground. Adamantine also looked a bit crestfallen. "Yes sir?" Harold said softly.

"Son, what have I told you time and time again? That is the 5th time in a row that you have tried this exercise and yet you still can't seem to master it like your sister! When are you going to learn that you'll never be able to get through it if you-"

"Jacob! Our son is trying to pull through if you would give him some time to practice and study!" Mrs. Calvarium exclaimed to her husband. She was getting quite sick of these unnecessary rants that her husband kept erupting with. Harold and Reina both remained quite. Reina just bit her bottom lip. She knew her brother was just trying to do better, but the situation was that both didn't normally study their physical magic together. Both didn't really train like brother and sister. Rather, it was like both were rivals without physically being rivals. This argument between their parents only seem to let an unseen wound fester in between the two.

Harold only stood still. His dragon crooning with sympathy.

"I feel for you, little man." Adamantine said. Harold felt uplifted at that. His dragon was pretty much the only one who seemed to put himself in his master's shoes. Though a Razorwhip was not always the most friendliest, they could most definitely have a heart. When Harold was only 10, he wanted to have a Night Fury just like Reina. He had been jealous of his sister because she had one of the most rarest of species. He had begged her to let him have Arrow, but the drakaina refused to come near him. Once a dragon is bonded with a person, they stay with that person. Not that dragons were 'normally' bent to their owner's will, but most dragons rather preferred to stay with someone on certain conditions. It had to do with trust and companionship, as he had heard it. He had watched his older sister and her dragoness bond and play, go on little adventures of their own, and definitely work together.

(flashback)

"Reina, I want her!!" young 5 year old Harold cried. He had been watching his sister play a game that she and Arrowsky had invented. They had also invited him to join, but he only wanted to find Arrowsky instead.

Harold reached out, trying to grasp Arrowsky's collar. But the 9 year old Night Fury was far too fast for him. Especially when her body was slim and camouflage-black. Reina and Arrow were almost the same age at this time. Both were 9, almost same personality as if they were twins in heart. "Harold, stop chasing her!" Reina called out, seeing Arrowsky frantically run from her brother. Harold only ignored her, continuing to knock down a chair in the process of chasing Arrowsky.

"Harold!"another voice rang out, clear and high pitched. He turned to see Arrowsky leering at him, from an upper shelf too high for him to reach, with pure annoyance. "For the last time, LEAVE ME ALONE!!" the black dragon snarled then leaped away towards the door to greenhouse. Eversince then, Harold began resenting Reina. Reina at that moment had turned around to her brother. "Harold, maybe daddy will find a Night Fury. but you realize that Arrowsky and I are meant to be sisters-in-bonds right?" Without waiting for an answer, she weaved around the corner of the room and followed her dragon outside.

(flashback ends)

Harold so wanted a Night Fury. It was later on that he'd apologize to them, but resentfully. Their father did try to find one, but he didn't promise that he would. They didn't quite have the idea of the cost of even buying one. Besides, the dragon had to bond with someone of its choice.

Instead, their father had purchased a Razorwhip which costed many a gold piece in a total of over 20,000, or about 15 pieces of gold. Usually a Night Fury was at the most highest of costs, mostly because they're a rare breed. But Harold had been devastated. It was only one day that he was snooping around in his father's private office that Adamantine suddenly came out of nowhere and immediately began rebuking the boy, telling him that being in such a place in the house was a very bad idea. Harold was lucky back then to have Adamantine around, especially when his father nearly caught him. Reina knew about the incident and she promised Harold that she wouldn't tell.

Harold was then snapped out of his thoughts when he felt his sister come up beside him a wink with a empathetic smile. He forced a smile on his face. He felt strange with his sister near him, being that they normally didn't get along, but he felt more mature enough not to antagonize her or Arrow.

"Hey bro. I wanted to tell you that I can train you if you will meet me this afternoon, 4 pm, at the secret spot." Reina communicated with telepathy. That made him a bit envious of her ability.

But he shook his head and mouthed 'sorry, can't'. Reina gave a frown. Harold could see a concentrated look on her face, usually meaning that she was wondering about how to respond. He could've sworn that he saw disappointment pass through, but just as quick as it arrived, it vanished. Rather, she nodded her head slowly, giving him a stare that just said 'ok then. Your loss'. Then she walked towards her dragon. Reina always felt like Arrowsky was her sister but the dragoness could only do so much. Nonetheless, Arrow was very understanding. That was why Reina always seemed more composed.

Adamantine and Arrowsky exchanged a glance.

"If only you could convince him to at least practice his training with Reina, then maybe he'd do better." Arrow stated towards her armored friend. .

"I can't control the little dude. He has his own choices to make. I can only influence him."

"Well, I do the same Adamant. In case you forgot." Arrow said a tad bit with sharpness with a narrowing of her eyes. No doubt she and Adamantine got into arguments. She also gave the Razorwhip a nickname. Adamantine only gave a soft growl as a half-contort and half-warning.

"How so would you influence her, dear Arrowsky?" Adamantine said sarcastically. Adamantine didn't really approve of the female Night Fury, only because she always seemed to be more reasonable and smarter than him. However, even as both were somewhat enemies, they managed themselves to where they could get their riders to get along.

"I let her state a choice and then I give her my say in the matter. Sometimes, she actually listens. Just not with this particular exercise that Mr. and Mrs. Calvarium assigns her." Arrowsky said, narrowing her silver eyes even more into a glare, making him freeze on the spot. Nobody wanted to get on Arrow's bad side. She was friendly enough when it came to meeting her, but if someone irritated her enough then they'd better run! Arrowsky had already proved that to him when he'd arrived, so he had the same fear, but respect for the slender, black dragoness.

(flashback)

Adamantine snooped into the den. "This is a bad idea" he thought. No doubt he was right, for as he turned right around, Arrowsky was laying in her nest , glaring at him. "What do you think you're doing?!" she growled. Arrow had already dealt with Harold once again trying to ride her and she had shaken him off. Harold had been well upset.

(flashback ends)

"Arrow. Come girl, we've got to go now. We need to get to the school now. We've already wasted precious minutes" Reina called her dragon. Reina gathered her bag and book. Everything she needed was inside it. Arrowsky turned to Adamantine as Reina began to mount and prepare Arrow for takeoff.

"Please try to convince him. You're his just as he's yours. You're partially responsible for his benefit. Now earn some of it for effort!" Then both girl and dragon were gone.

Harold sighed. He had seen the unspoken conversation. Arrow and Adamantine were sometimes a bit hard on each other and he knew they had been talking about him.

His sister was head-strong, but not really defiant. He, on the other hand, was labeled as reckless, inconsiderate, and most private to himself. To him, he didn't really see the point of practicing magic. Then again, he didn't know about the 75 Years War that really made the history books more unreadable because of the horrors that were displayed and written in them. Nonetheless, Harold knew that some things about magic could go nasty or worse.

"Little bro, I think that you need to reconsider the offer that your sister has given you. Maybe you need her influence more than ever if you want to become that wizard-of-your-dreams."

"Adamantine, you know I can't match her. She'll be more than I will ever be!" Harold practically yelled in his mind. He managed to keep a almost completely blank face, with a few twitches here and there on his brows and lips. It was too late when he realized he had raised his voice at his dragon, which he never usually did.

"Harold! Clear your mind!" Adamantine retaliated by giving his human by giving him a stern voice. At that, Harold jerked a bit so he forced himself to take deep breaths. Almost immediately, he felt ashamed for his mental outburst. His parents hadn't noticed the unheard conversation, both were now discussing over whatever business was soon going to be taking place in the dragon market down in Saydon Alley.

"I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated about the incident. I knew I let go too early, but I thought I had it!"

"Harold, I know you thought you had it, but you're sister offered to help you. No matter how different you are from her, you shouldn't let that get in the way. Now, I can only give you two options: either you reconsider her offer, or you learn the hard way. Arrowsky had the same point. I would say 'yes' if I were you".

Adamantine finished and withdrew. Harold knew he was right. Maybe, he could work something out with Reina, but only if he benefited from her. Without his parents looking, he walked away back to his room to get out his textbook. He had the anomalous feeling to read it again.

With Reina

Sitting on the back of her dragon, Reina allowed her hair to fly free in the wind. Harold always turned her down. Maybe she should've just let him be miserable with his failure. Not that their parents could help anyway. Their dad was difficult and their mom was too soft on them.

"Reina, your little brother may be catastrophic. But that doesn't mean that he'll be that way forever. He still needs you, whether he realizes or not." Arrowsky chided softly. Reina forgot to keep to keep her mind shielded from her friend from overhearing her.

"I know Arrow. It's just that he's so stubborn that he think that no matter what he'll be able to master such damage! It's sickening, you know? Every time he fails, I feel a knot in my stomach and a pounding in my chest that tells me to do something before it's too late, but yet. . . .I do nothing."

Arrowsky crooned softly, trying to comfort her rider.

Arrow couldn't recall how many times she had felt her girl stiffen up in fear, anticipation, trepidation, some feeling that could spook Arrow into trying to protect her from whatever it was, but yet, she knew that Reina was learning many moves herself. But Harold seemed to be the main concern for Reina, not her ability.

"Now I feel that if I don't do something for Harold, then he won't be able to spar properly with me, he won't be able to make it to the school already picked overseas for him, and it'll make me feel even more worse than I already am!"

"Reina, calm yourself! I know it's stressing. I've already spoken to Adamantine, and I've given a piece of my mind to help train your brother. Maybe he can pull through to Harold. He's a half of your sibling, you know."

Reina sighed. She should've known that Arrowsky would try something like that. Adamantine was more closer to a brother than she was. No doubt it was because Harold and his dragon seemed to share an extremely close bond that made them almost nest-mates.

"I hope you're right, Arrow."

"When am I not?" the dragoness asked, cocking her head upward to glance at Reina with silvery-luminous eyes. Amusement and humor showed in which Reina found that she couldn't resist a chuckle.

"You always manage to make me feel better, don't you?" she questioned. Arrow only made a dragoney-chuckle that resonated under Reina. They continued their flight to Lockhorns' school of Magic Enchants. Upon arrival, Arrowsky landed gracefully.

"Well, just on time." Reina thought to herself. There were other dragons surrounding the courtyard. There were only about 50 students who could come. Reina was a second-year. The students were split into 5 years. As a second-year, Reina was able to go out on trips and attend in the competitions. As always, Reina was glad to come to the school due to being able to practice even more magic than what her parents could teach her.

"Arrowsky, Reina, glad to see you again!" A masculine voice sounded. Both glanced to their diagonal-left and there stood Isildur, Conner's dragon. Isildur was a dark gray Night Fury with the most brightest of violet eyes. Daring, comical, benevolent, and was a dilettante, or in other words: he was a real know-it-all without any bragging or annoying behaviour. In other words, he was fun to be around with.

"Pleasure to see you again, Isildur. Long time, no see." Reina said whilst giving the male a soft tickle under the chin. He moaned softly with pleasure. Arrowsky only rolled her eyes with amusement. Isildur always liked receiving touches like the one he was getting. Other witches, wizards, and dragons greeted. Over time, the whole place became crowded.

"Greetings ladies and gents!" a voice boomed through the stadium. Up on the high podium, the principle, Mr. Huen, caught the attention of the many students. "Ah, it has been a year since you all came here to this old school. I can remember some of you. But now, there are announcements to make: first, second-years,"

Reina tipped her head upward to listen. "second-years will be taking on some of the old advancements of the third-years. Reasons why is mostly because of a special event in the upcoming. First-years, I know you youngsters are very excited to meet some of the dragons in this yard, but remember, safety first!"

Murmurs of faint excitement could be heard in the front of the stadium in the lower seats. The newer magical students would have to stay in studies for some time until they received their first dragons.

"For the third-years, all of you new advanced-people will be on your first exploration trips outside the island territory." At that moment, jealous looks flashed from the second-years and first-years. "However, in this time of the year, your dragons will be very antsy. They will want to travel far outside. Therefore, permits will be sent out today."


End file.
